dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!
1 Hour Special: This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! is the first Dragon Ball Super TV Special that consists of episodes 109 and 110 of the Dragon Ball Super anime. It is the beginning of the climax of the Tournament of Power. Summary Part 1 Goku faces off against Ribrianne, who goes on the assault and pushes Goku back, but Goku knocks her aside. Ribrianne and Heles talk about Ribrianne wishing to win the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, wanting to wish to become a goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes. Ribrianne asks for Goku's objective, and he replies he hasn't given it much thought, saying he might let his wife or his sons take the wish, or he might wish to meet someone strong to fight. Ribrianne confidently says one of his wishes have come true, gathering the "love" from her teammates and Helles, becoming Super Ribrianne. Goku remarks he feels amazing power as he prepares to fight, dodging Super Ribrianne's "love arrows". Super Ribrianne attacks Goku with Ribrianne Eternal Love, firing a huge burst of energy. Goku dodges the attack and, as Super Saiyan Blue, kicks Ribrianne through many rock formations to the ground, and she rolls to Jiren's feet. While Super Ribrianne backs off accusing Jiren of "being too shy to confessing his love", Jiren pays her no mind and sets his sights on Goku. The two have a stare-down while Belmod telepathically contacts Jiren, who tells him to crush Goku with his power. While Jiren walks towards Goku, his presence catches the attention of every other fighter, with Android 18 noting that the entire World of Void is shaking. Toppo tells Jiren to fight to his heart's content to obtain the Super Dragon Balls. As Goku confronts Jiren, Jiren lets off a shockwave that shakes the entire tournament, with Beerus shocked that someone like him with his power even exists. Goku commences the battle by firing a Kamehameha, which Jiren casually blocks with the force of his enormous energy creating a wall in front of him. Shin asks why Goku isn't becoming Blue, and Krillin tells him that Goku wishes to test his own power against Jiren's. Goku immediately goes Super Saiyan and attacks, but his punches have no effect. He then goes Super Saiyan 2, but Jiren is still unfazed by his attacks. Krillin explains to Shin that master-level martial artists wish to draw out their opponent's full power for ultimate battles. Master Roshi agrees that Jiren is interested in Goku being a worthy opponent, having been observing him all this time. Goku then goes Super Saiyan God and forces Jiren to block his attacks, however he does so with a single finger. Goku then realizes Jiren can't get serious like this and goes Super Saiyan Blue. Khai explains to Belmod that this battle is important, as he points out every remaining fighter stopping their fights to watch Goku fight Jiren. Khai notes that if Jiren beats Goku at full power, the other warriors will lose their will to fight, realizing that standing against Jiren is futile. Belmod further says that Jiren is a being who will never lose no matter who he's up against. Goku attacks by knocking Jiren away then following him, exchanging attacks. However, Jiren immediately gains the upper hand and knocks Goku around, forcing Goku to continuously use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however this does not change the tide of the battle at all. The two fight all over the tournament ring, casually passing the other fighters, and Goku is easily knocked down. Jiren, remarking that it's over, blasts Goku away and poses. Goku barely manages to save himself going Kaio-ken again. Goku charges again, but Jiren swats him aside with a swift energy attack that the others couldn't even see. With Goku cornered, Krillin realizes that Goku should be able to withstand a x20 Kaio-ken as Super Saiyan Blue. However, Beerus and Whis realize that Goku was already using x20 Kaio-ken. Goku prepares to show his trump card, preparing a Spirit Bomb. Goku asks for energy, and Gohan, Piccolo, Android 17, Android 18, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, and Frieza give him their energy (with Frieza laughing and noting that the attack gives him bad memories). Goku realizes it takes too long to gather the energy, and Jiren tells him that he'll wait and to come at him with all of his strength. Khai and Belmod realize that Jiren intends to wait and shut down Goku's trump card. When Ribrianne notices that Goku is distracted and tries to attack him, she is blasted aside by Vegeta. The gods from the exempt universes are impressed with this fight as they anticipate what will happen next. With the Spirit Bomb fully charged, Goku fires it, saying this is Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. The attack collides with Jiren, but much to everyone's surprise, he pushes it back with one hand. Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue to push the attack back, but Jiren pushes it again with two hands. Goku then goes X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, however Jiren continues to overpower him. Goku then goes X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, forcing Jiren to let out more power to push the attack right back. As the Spirit Bomb about to collide with Goku, he screams as he tries as hard as he can to resist. Part 2 Goku, while in his x20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, struggles to push his Universe 7 Spirit Bomb against Jiren's immense power. It appears that Goku was swallowed by the Spirit Bomb, and Khai notes that with Goku's defeat, the rest of Universe 7 will crumble. Goku emerges from the attack, revealing that he barely managed to stop it from colliding with himself, and attempts to push it back. Jiren puts his arms down and pushes the Spirit Bomb back with a glance. The exempt gods realize that neither warrior achieved their level of power through normal training, most particularly Jiren, who is in fact hiding an even larger power. The force from the energy from both sides causes the Spirit Bomb to expand and contract, creating shockwaves throughout the tournament ring. Whis notes that while Goku has reached the limit of his limits, Jiren has yet to come close to his full power. Whis says that Jiren has long since reached the level of power as a God of Destruction, revealing that the rumor about a "mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat" is in fact true. Vados points out that the expansion of energy colliding with the opposing force is reaching its limit. The Spirit Bomb contracts, creating a black hole, and Goku falls in it, exposing himself to the large energy of the Spirit Bomb and he is swallowed by its immense explosion that shakes the entire World of Void. Toppo notes that Jiren is victorious. After the explosion clears, the Great Priest remarks that it is over and he is glad that the tournament ring managed to hold out, however he points out that Goku is nowhere to be found. Krillin tries to remain optimistic by saying Goku has not been teleported to the spectator seats yet, but his ki cannot be sensed. It is assumed that Goku has been vaporized by being exposed to such a huge explosion in close range. Champa points out that Jiren should be disqualified for killing, but he is corrected by the Great Priest, who says that it was Goku's own attack that destroyed him, which is in-turn a form of self-destruction, so Jiren receives no penalties. Khai and Belmod are confident that with Goku's defeat, Jiren will go on to finish off everyone else and Universe 11 will survive. Toppo and Dyspo gather around Jiren as the remaining warriors all surround them, with Vados pointing out that despite Jiren showing how formidable he is, not a single warrior lost their will to fight. Champa yells at his Universe 6 warriors to fight, and the Great Priest reminds everyone that not even half of the 48-minute time limit has passed and that they should continue fighting. As the two Zen-Ohs prepare to count Goku as eliminated on their GodPads, a shockwave that shakes the entire ring and everyone senses a wild flow of power. Universe 7 immediately realizes who this is coming from, and a large pillar of light appears, with Goku emerging from it in his newly-acquired Ultra Instinct form. While everyone is shocked to see Goku is still alive, they begin to wonder why he is so different. Tien and Master Roshi realize that while his body is emitting a tremendous amount of heat, his ki is calm. Goku directs his attention to Jiren, and after a single footstep, immediately attacks him with a kick. Goku moved so fast that Toppo and Dyspo did not realize he moved until he already did, however Jiren was able to dodge the attack. Goku attacks again, but when Jiren tries to punch him, Goku suddenly dodges and collides his fist with Jiren's. Jiren attacks again but Goku dodges his attack once more, managing to scrape Jiren's face. Piccolo and Gohan realize that Goku's attacks are able to affect Jiren, but his movements are different than his usual movements. Vegeta wonders what happened to Goku as his movements feel "unreal". Toppo and Dyspo both try to attack Goku, however they are easily countered and thrown aside. Toppo tries to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren shows Toppo a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. Goku attacks Jiren again, accurately dodges his attacks while attacking himself, however Jiren manages to block them. The two begin colliding attacks while the spectators wondering what is going on. Piccolo notes that with every attacks and every block, Goku's power is increasing and his attacks become quicker, sharper and heavier. Khai and Belmod are shocked that Jiren is being pushed this much. After thinking for a bit, Whis expresses with glee that Goku is utilizing the godly ability of "reacting without thinking" (named by Beerus as "Ultra Instinct"). Hearing this, the other Gods are shocked that a mortal could grow to this level, fighting in a state that is not easy to attain even by other Gods. The Great Priest is also observing this phenomenon, impressed that Goku has developed so much. Beerus wonders how Goku reached that level so quickly, and Whis explains his assumption on how Goku achieved this state: the energy of the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb is acting as a temporary source of power for Goku's depleted body, and when the huge power of the Spirit Bomb entered Goku clashed with Goku's own power to resist it, causing Goku to break through the shell to the deeper potential within himself. While Whis is impressed about this, he is also concerned about Goku's body emitting a large amount of heat. Goku and Jiren continue to collide attacks that shake the entire tournament, and Goku manages to land two clean blows that knocks Jiren down. When Jiren stands his ground, Goku charges and tries to attack with his remaining strength, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Jiren appears to have blocked his attack, calling Saiyans interesting, but he comments that Goku has reached his limit as the Ultra Instinct form runs out. Jiren blasts Goku away, and he is suddenly attacked by Hit. Hit tried to attack Jiren in this moment as warriors typically are most open when finishing their enemies, but Jiren does not have this weakness as he casually blocks Hit's attack. Jiren asks what he wants, and Hit says that he's working. Vegeta confronts Goku, who says he has run out of power and is lying on the floor, and asks him what he did. Goku replies that he himself doesn't know. Ribrianne appears, and Vegeta sets his sights on her, but Goku suddenly disappears when he's not looking. It is revealed that Goku was swiped by Frieza, who charges an attack against him, saying this brings back memories of Planet Namek. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Super Ribrianne) *Vegeta vs. Borareta *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) vs. Jiren *Zirloin vs. Paparoni *Pancea vs. Monna *Koitsukai vs. Cabba *Vegeta vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Pilina vs. Catopesra *Saonel vs. Biarra *Goku (Ultra Instinct) vs. Jiren *Goku (Ultra Instinct) vs. Toppo & Dyspo *Goku (Ultra Instinct/Base) vs. Jiren *Hit vs. Jiren Gallery File:OP_DBS_specials.jpg|''One Piece'' and Dragon Ball Super specials Trivia *Nearly every character from the Tournament of Power makes an appearance in this special. The only characters that don't appear are the ones that have been erased, Mojito, Cus, Damom, and Gamisaras *Crunchyroll splits the special into two separate episodes while Funimation keeps the special as one whole special. References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Films